Integrated Support Services: Summary The Integrated Support Services (ISS) Core has been established to provide a number of specialized services to NEIDL investigators and collaborating scientists to support their research activities. Together, members of this core provides services needed to foster innovative basic and translational research programs with the ultimate goal to develop diagnostics, therapeutics and vaccines in partnership with biotechnology and pharmaceutical companies. The ISS Core merges a set of diverse research services into a single unit to better coordinate activities and technical support for NEIDL BSL-4 investigators and collaborators. The ISS Core will provide the same services to investigators from other academic and research institutions and private sector collaborators with NEIDL investigators, in order to expand the breadth of scientific inquiry, and maximize the use of facilities and support services within ISS. Over time the ISS Core intends to develop new services as scientific and technologic advances occur. The aims of the core are: 1) To provide highly skilled expertise to support and facilitate research in BSL-4 containment as required for individual projects; 2) To collaborate in the development of NEIDL research projects requiring the technical capacities of the Core, and develop new services in response to evolving scientific needs and/or methodologies to best serve NEIDL investigators and external collaborators; 3) To develop and refine SOPs for Core capacities and comply with all local, state, and federal regulations, as well as accreditation requirements in support of NEIDL research; 4) To establish a library of reagents for research and establish, verify, and in collaboration with the IT Core create and monitor our inventory of infectious agents for study and prepare and monitor working stocks as necessary: 5) To recruit, train and retain skilled technical staff and ensure scientific competence and safety of all procedures carried out by the Core services; 6) To engage with investigators external to Boston University in the planning and development of research projects that require technical expertise from the Core, and provide training for international collaborators as required and appropriate.